Hansanna for the holidays
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: Some stuff I did for Hansanna for the holidays event on tumblr.


**AN:This is a modern AU where Hans is a hockey player and Anna has had a crush on Hans for a while (and Hans obviously has the hots for Anna! ;-) ). This is about their first date which had to involve them going ice skating!**

_"Well he would have to choose ice skating!" Anna grumbled to herself whilst pulling yet another outfit out of her closet to try on. It was her first date with Hans Westergaard. He was absolutely gorgeous and defence player for the Arrendelle Wolves hockey team. Anna had managed to get herself so worked up about the date. She couldn't ice skate for toffee and she had no idea what she was going to wear. She wanted something practical but wanted to look cute at the same time. "Oh, Why couldn't we just go for something to eat and movie like a normal first date." Anna thought to herself as she buttoned up a green, chequed flannel shirt. She kept the last two buttons at the top undone to allow just the right amount of cleavage to be on display. _

_"Shit, shit, shit!" Anna cursed when she realised are favourite 'go to' jeans where in the laundry basket. "Elsaaaaa" She hollered down the stairs hoping that her sister could lend her a pair of her jeans. Elsa nearly dropped her mint flavoured hot chocolate down the front of her when she heard Anna's screech from the stairs. Elsa set her mug down on the coffee table, paused the TV and ran up the stairs._

_"What is it?!" Elsa hissed, unimpressed that she has been interrupted from her hot chocolate and Games of Thrones marathon. She was greeted with a red faced, flustered Anna in just a shirt and panties.  
_

_"My fav jeans are in the laundry basket….can i borrow yours, pleeeeeaaassse?" Anna pleaded. Elsa could sense that Anna was getting worked up by her date, how could she say no._

_"Give me a minute, I will go get them," Elsa said heading into the direction of her bedroom. She returned moments later with a pair of stone washed Levis draped over her arm. Anna reached out the grab them and Elsa backed away slightly._

_ "Give em me please!" Anna begged. She glanced at her bedroom clock, she was already five minutes late. _

_"You can wear these on one condition," Elsa said with caution._

_"Yes, what is it!" Anna was getting impatient now.  
_

_"I don't want these getting dirty or ruined!" Elsa knew just how clumsy Anna can be.  
_

_"I promise," Anna said snatching the jeans from Elsa and wriggled into them. "OH!" Anna exclaimed Elsa's jeans felt incredibly snug on, more so around her backside. _

_"What's up?" Elsa asked when she heard Anna._

_"These kinda feel a bit too cosy if you know what i mean." Anna replied inspecting the reflection of her wearing the jeans in the full length mirror as she tucked her shirt into them. Maybe she'd been indulging a little too much on the run up to the holidays. Anna had worn these exact jeans back in the summer and they had fitted her just right. Elsa didn't reply but raised an eyebrow when she saw just how her jeans extenuated Anna's bottom. _

_"Well I'm certain that Hans wont be disappointed with that view." Elsa quipped patting Anna's backside. _

_"What do you mean?" Anna said turning around to check her back view. Anna's hands flew up to her mouth in horror at the reflection in front of her. Her ass looked like it was ready to break out of her jeans at any moment. "I can't wear these!" Anna said in a panic.  
_

_"Oh relax you look great! Just don't bend over too much in front of him. Now go before he thinks you have stood him up!" Elsa said gently pushing Anna out of the bedroom. At the front door Elsa handed Anna her coat, scarf, gloves and earmuffs. "Now don't do anything with him that makes you feel uncomfortable and don't come home too late." Elsa warned Anna.  
_

_"Yes mom," Anna joked planting a kiss on Elsa's cheek.  
_

_Hans waited outside the ice rink entrance with his hands in his grey duffel coat shivering. He glanced at his watched and let out a sigh. Had he been stood up? It had been fifteen minutes that he had been waiting for Anna. His stomach flipped when he got flashbacks of Anna's flushed face looking back at him when she had been secretly watching him undress in the hockey stadium changing rooms. He groaned on realisation that she had already seen him stark naked. Although he had meant to go see her at the hardware store she worked in to ask her out on a date he chickened out and called her up at work after Googling the store details. This would be the first time they will be seeing each other again after the 'incident.' He checked his phone for messages but when he looked at his lock screen there where no new notifications. He was ready to turn around and leave._

_"Hans!" He heard a feminine voice shout. Hans spun around to see a strawberry blonde in a full length dark blue coat running towards him. A smile tugged at his lips when he realised it was his date. _

_"So sorry I'm late. My Uber took ages to come!" Anna lied as she leaned in to give Hans a hug. Her nostrils were instantly filled with the mouthwatering, masculine scent of citrus and cedar wood. Damn he smelt good! __  
_

_"Oh, don't worry I only got here five minutes ago myself," Hans said. He didn't have the heart to tell her how long he had actually been waiting for her. For a brief moment he was mesmerised at just how adorable Anna looked with her dark pink, fluffy earmuffs on. This girl was far too precious. _

_"Phew, well that's okay then," Anna replied blushing and nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when she aware of Hans' besotted expression towards her._

_"Are you ready for some ice skating fun?" Hans asked rubbing his hands with excitement. Anna winced slightly before replying.  
_

_"I have a confession to make… I can't ice skate very well," Anna admitted. Hans smirked and took her dainty hand into his significantly larger hand. The contact sent shivers down her spine. _

_"Don't worry I will teach you everything you need to know." Hans reassured her and giving her a wink. "And I will be there to catch you if you fall." His reassurance was enough to calm her down. What's the worse that could happen?_

_Inside the rink Hans and Anna sat down on a bench to put there skates on. Anna glanced up to see so many confident skaters and doubt quickly set in. _

_"Hans, I can't do this! look at how good everyone is." Anna said. _

_"Nonsense! You will be fine, all these guys started off stumbling and falling all over the place when they started." Hans said removing his coat. Anna was about to reply but instead gawked at Hans' muscular arms bulging through his black, tight, long sleeved muscle top. Visions of his naked form in the changing rooms came flooding back to her causing her to squeeze her thighs together. Every night since she had seen Hans was spent fantasising about him. Anna was so immersed in her sordid thoughts that she hadn't realised Hans had been holding his hand out for her to take so her could lead her onto the ice rink.__  
_

_"Come on lets get on the ice." Hans said. Anna took a deep breath, removed her coat and put her hand into his. On the ice Hans took the lead and with Anna still holding his hand behind him. He looked behind to make sure his date was doing okay. She did have moments of staggering and loosing her balance but she soon recovered and grasped tightly onto Hans' hand. "See, I promised you I wouldn't let you fall," Hans said pulling her in closer to him. Anna was so close to him now that he could smell her sweet floral perfume, she smelt delicoius. Anna leaned into Hans' chest and gazed up at him as they continued to skate around the rink. She was so close to him now and yearned to kiss his rosy, pink lips. Anna dared to lean in closer to his face and to her delight Hans move closer her too until their lips locked together. The kiss took Anna's breath away, it was finally happening and wave of euphoria washed over her. It was as if the kiss had given Anna a spark of confidence. As they broke the kiss Anna let go of Hans' hand._

_"I feel like I could give this a go by myself," Anna said optimistically as she skated off however to she was still incredibly unsteady on her skates.__  
_

_"Are you su….." Hans stopped mid sentence as his eyes made his way down to Anna's very ample backside. He stopped skating briefly to admire the view. There were a tutting noises made by other skaters in the rink that passed by Hans as he abruptly stopped. Hans was oblivious to it all and the only thing that he was interested in was the sight of his beautiful date's ass in those tight jeans. Anna suddenly lost her balance again and stumbled forward with her arms stretched out. The following events seemed to all happen in slow motion. As Anna bent forward even more to regain her balance she heard the familiar sound of material ripping loudly. PPPPPRRRRRRFFFFFFTTTTTT! Hans quickly scooted up behind her and grabbed her by the waist to prevent her from falling over. _

_"Glad I caught you," Hans said suavely trying to make light of the situation. Anna wriggled out of Hans' grip and spun around so she was now facing him. She placed her hands over her backside to ensure no other skaters passing by would see her bare ass. Why of all days had she decided to wear a thong! Hans could see the obvious terror in her eyes._

_"Oh no! Oh shit!" Anna mumbled horrified. Elsa was going to kill her!  
_

_"What's wrong?" Hans enquired, taken back by her odd behaviour. How was Anna going to explain this to him, someone she had only just met.  
_

_"Just get me off this damn rink!" Anna spat out. She attempted to skate backwards only to end up colliding with another skater. She ended up getting pushed forwarded and unceremoniously fell on her front. Anna let out a whimper as she impacted the hard, cold ice. Hans skated up to Anna and immediately knew the reason for her irrational behaviour when he saw her torn jeans.  
_

_"Lets get out of here," Hans said softly leading her off the rink and handed her coat to her. At least she would be covered up once she was wearing it. "How does a chocolate milkshake sound?" Hans asked holding Anna and placing a kiss on head.  
_

_"Sounds wonderful," Anna replied finding comfort in Hans' strong embrace._


End file.
